secretos
by anna'sroom
Summary: Me siento tan confundida...¿era ella Tamina?...¿por que Edward la mira de esa manera?...Isabella Swan, tras la muerte de su mejor amiga pierde los estribos, y su unico "soporte" es su nuevo novio Edward, pero realmente Tamina esta muerta? o todo esto fue solo un sueño
1. Chapter 1

_-¡Por supuesto que no!_

_-¡Me lleva que si! Se la trago completa. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya tenias enamorado?_

_-Claro que te lo dije, sino ¿quién habría puesto el anillo en mi dedo?_

_-¡Agh! Eres insoportable, ya no te hagas. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!_

_-Ok. Mira, no fue nada, fue cuando fuimos a festejar mi compromiso, después de que te fuiste el muy bastardo llego como si nada, me sacó platica aunque no recuerdo de qué, y como yo llevaba ya cuatro vasos de vodka feliz de la vida le seguí el juego…_

_-¡O.M.G.! ¡¿Se acostaron?!_

_-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Agh! Me empezó a hablar de no sé qué mierdas, su relación o algo así, se veía deprimido, conforme avanzaba la noche él también iba tomando, así que con los traguitos de más los dos fuimos un desmadre total, no sé cómo ni cuando llegamos a mi departamento, solo sé que cuando desperté estaba en mi cama y había un niño de 5 años saltando a mi lado_

_-JO-DER. ¡Con que de allí salió el pequeño Elvis…!_

La cinta seguía reproduciéndose y trabándose de vez en cuando por lo desgastada que estaba.

Ése era un video que nos había tomado Riley a unas mesas de distancia, hace dos semanas.

Ella lucia tan feliz a pesar de estar un poco irritada por la resaca del día anterior, su cabello negro con sus típicas mechas azules y moradas estaban atadas en una desordenada coleta alta, sus ojos verdes obscuro reflejaban su felicidad y la picardía cada vez que mencionaba algo comprometedor. No lucía para nada triste o infeliz.

Hace tan solo unos días estábamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños 20, iba a ser en el salón "this night" y ahora estábamos en la morgue de la ciudad.

Se supone que justo ahora estaríamos en el club, medio borrachas y leyendo un ridículo discurso, no leyendo su carta de suicidio.

Lamento herirte porque sé que lo haré, pero no podía seguir con esto, simplemente no me salían las palabras, y cuando alguna vez salió algo, creo que no le dieron mayor interés, pero ahora solo quiero descansar, de mí y de la vida, porque ya no puedo seguir de esta manera.

_Lo lamento no estás sola_

_-T_

_._

_._

_._

Esas palabras bastaron para que me pusiera a llorar. Era real. Realmente estaba muerta. Ella era como una hermana para mí. Ella estaba en los malos momentos y creaba los buenos.

Yo simplemente ya no podía vivir mi vida huyendo por el simple hecho de tener miedo, y ella me hizo entender eso, que en los peores momentos es mejor cerrar los ojos y afrontarlo tal cual tenga que suceder. A contar los buenos momentos en lugar de los malos.

**_Hola! como veran soy nueva aqui, bueno pues aqui les traigo mi primer historia, espero que les guste! y si es asi agradeceria que dejaran un lindo review!_**

**_-Anna_**


	2. Recuerdos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**_

Me dolía llegar al departamento y encontrarlo vacio.

Poco después de la muerte de Tamina, Ian, mi novio, terminó conmigo porque había conocido a una extranjera en su trabajo y "simplemente era mejor que yo."

Ya habían pasado más de 6 meses desde eso y yo lo sentía como si hubiera sido ayer, Tamina era 6 años menor que yo y sin embargo iba 2 grados más debajo de mi, -dado a que era una condenada cerebrita- logró saltarse varios cursos.

Cuando nos conocimos yo estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles y ella fue la única que logro entenderme. Eso fue hace 5 años atrás, entonces ella tenía 15 y yo 21.

Había pasado por una situación amorosa y económica bastante difícil, y aunque logré superarlo ella fue un hombro para llorar, y más tarde quien me presentaría a mi novio de tres años, Ian Shay.

En lo que ella más me ayudó fue a superar –después de tantos años- la muerte de mis padres.

Mi madre murió cuando tenía 10 años, iba en la carretera cuando un borracho la chocó haciendo que su auto cayera directo al mar. Mi padre se sumió en una depresión que acabaría con su vida 2 años más tarde debido a una sobredosis, pues se había vuelto dependiente de los fármacos.

Después de eso tuve que ir a vivir con la hermana de mi padre, Jazmín, solía tener ataques de ira y depresión, debido a la pérdida de su hermano y mejor amiga, ira que descargaba en mí lanzándome cosas o dejándome encerrada en mi cuarto por horas completas sin comida ni agua, y depresión que ahogaba con alcohol.

Cuando cumplí 18me fui a la Universidad dejando sola a Jazmín y 3 años después conocí a Tamina.

Pronto nuestras pláticas de cosas triviales se fueron convirtiendo en cosas personales, y a pesar de las decisiones de ambas y continuas peleas, pronto nos hicimos inseparables.

Me enseñó a ser feliz en los momentos más difíciles y a mostrar seguridad cuando lo único que quería hacer era llorar.

Esa pequeña niña era más adulto que yo y sin embargo era más inmadura que un niño de 5 años.

_-¡Para por favor! Detén el auto.-Gritó Min con tono desesperado._

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_

_- 'Alla hace vender caramelos de goma!_

_- ¡¿Jelly beans?! 'Casi Haces dame un ataque al corazón por las habas de jalea!_

_-Hmmm… ¿Tal vez?-Soltó unas risitas._

_En ese momento estábamos en la carretera de Washington DC en un chevy color plata que parecía estar en sus últimos días._

_-Para favooorrrr ... porfavorporfavorporfavor. Regresa y compramos gomitas._

_-Por qué insistes tanto en gastar en tus mierdas de gomitas, tienes 18 años, eres mayor de edad, ¡COMPORTATE COMO TAL!-Le grité al borde de la histeria._

_-¡No!-Logró pisar el freno desde du lugar y luego puso el freno de mano. -Me niego a irme sin MIS. PUTAS. ¡GOMITAS!_

_-En-JAMAS ... entonces me dio una bofetada, agarra mi carta porque era demasiado taquaña gusta gastar un centavo su-bolsillo y la bolsa de Llave en contacto con él, al Mismo Tiempo absoluto._

_-¡LIBERTAD! ¡Gomitas ahí les voy!-Gritó como loca una vez que salió del auto y empezó a hacer un bailecito ridículo._

Aún recordaba las ridiculeces que hacía y lo peor es que luego de que conseguía lo que quería, se convertía en toda una adulta y lograba dejarme en ridículo con argumentos realmente estúpidos cuando le cuestionaba algo.

_-Las gomitas dan energía, son lo mejor para tu cuerpo._

_-¡¿Cómo mierdas puedes decir eso?! Vas a acabar gorda e idiota, si es que eso se puede aun más._

_-Noup, no estoy gorda, hago ejercicio, y no soy idiota, soy la mejor de mi clase, y mira que conseguir eso es verdaderamente difícil._

_-Haber sabelotodo, ¿qué te hacen de bien las puñeteras gomitas?_

_-Observa a los niños, ellos se atragantan con dulces diario, son felices y no están obesos, además las gomitas evitan que te vuelvas amargado._

_-Claro que no._

_-Claro que sí._

_-Que no._

_-Que sí. Míranos. Yo, como gomitas y soy feliz, tú, no comes gomitas y estás toda amargada, por eso sigues de solterona._

_-¡No es verdad!_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-Claro que no, soy soltera por elección._

_-Y ese es mi punto, estas tan amargada que eso nubla tu razonamiento que tomas decisiones tan estúpidas como querer seguir estando soltera._

_-Tengo 24 años, a mi edad todavía no soy solterona._

_-Así que estas esperando a que tengas la edad suficiente como para ser considerada una para cambiar._

_-¡Agh! Que no. Simplemente quiero estar sola por ahora._

_-Tengo una duda…_

_-¿Y ahora cuál?_

_-Tu cumpleaños se acerca y quisiera tener el honor de regalarte tu primer gato de solterona, dime ¿qué raza prefieres?_

_- ¡PUDRETE! _

_-Lo haré después de ti…-Dijo con su carita de suficiencia ¡Maldita! _

Recordando esos graciosos pero irritantes momentos que pasamos juntas, y con ese último pensamiento caí en los brazos del Morfeo…

**_Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_-Anna_**


	3. el sueño

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia._**

_Me sentía caer en un vacío._

_Todo estaba obscuro y solo quería despertar, me sentía tan perdida así…_

_De repente estaba caminando en mitad de un bosque completamente verde y lleno de musgo, todo allí era alucinante, la tranquilidad del lugar, el delicioso sonido del rio, el fascinante aroma de humedad con flores silvestres impregnado por todo el lugar, las coloridas flores que me rodeaban, iba vestida con un vestido strapless suelto con un listón del mimo color en la cintura._

_Enfrente de mí había una pequeña niña corriendo, iba vestida con un vestido igual al mío y con su cabellera rojiza atada en una media coleta. Podía escuchar su melódica risa, a la que pronto se le unieron más._

_Finalmente me detuve, enfrente de mí había una muchacha con un vestido completamente negro con una cinta roja en la cintura, estaba inclinada hacia adelante hablándole a las niñas que se encontraban enfrente de ella, con su cabello negro regado alrededor de su cara, su cabello estaba ondulado._

_Lo que sea que les esté diciendo a las niñas las había dejado como hipnotizadas, pues no movían ni un pelo mientras hablaba._

_Se levantó abruptamente quedando a mi altura, pero aún dándome la espalda._

_Sus delicados rizos se hicieron hacia atrás, y entonces su cabello ya no era solo negro había un par de mechas azules y moradas en cada lado de su cabeza._

_Entonces lentamente dio media vuelta, revelándome su cara._

_Ella era casi como la recordaba, pero ahora era más pálida y aquellos ojos cálidos y amigables color esmeralda ahora eran de un rojo sangre, realmente intimidante._

_-Bella…_

Desperté entonces, completamente alterada.

Algo en ese sueño me resultaba familiar -aparte de ella, claro-.

¿El bosque?

No. No recuerdo haber estado en un lugar como ese antes.

¿Las niñas?

No… ¿o sí?

La niña que iba corriendo enfrente de mí. Eso era, ese inconfundible tono rojizo de cabello lo había visto antes.

Aun recordaba ligeramente su cara. Tenía unos ojos negros como la noche, su piel era tan blanca como la leche, pero recordaba haber visto un par de pecas en el puente de su nariz.

La niña no debió de haber tenido más de 8 años.

Donde la había visto… ¿dónde la había visto?

Mi mente estaba hecha un lío tratando de recordar donde había visto a esa pequeña niña.

Hasta que lo recordé.

No había visto a la niña directamente, sino en una fotografía.

Recuerdo que cuando Min tenía 17 estaba como obsesionada con el tema de unas mujeres con muertes un poco extrañas, una de esas veces recuerdo que vi la fotografía parecida a la niña de mis sueños.

Salí corriendo a la habitación de Tamina y casi tiro la puerta al momento de abrirla.

Entonces me detuve.

No había movido un solo objeto de su lugar desde que ella murió, ¿realmente irrumpiría en lo único que me queda de ella por un sueño estúpido?

Tan rápido como me pregunte esto supe la respuesta. Sí.

Me estaba volviendo loca y sabía que con este sueño solo lograría estarlo más. Necesitaba respuestas, a mi sueño y a su muerte, y seguramente aquí las encontraría.

Entre cuidadosamente y me puse a pensar done habría guardado esas fotografías.

Abrí un par de cajones y solo encontré ropa.

En una de las blusas que tenían bolsa encontré una pequeña y desgastada fotografía doblada. Era en blanco y negro. Mostraba a una muchacha de aparentemente 15 años, a pesar de que no era a color se podía adivinar que su cabello era rojizo y se podían apreciar las pecas en el puente de su nariz, tal como a la niña de mi sueño.

Le di vuelta a la fotografía y decía:

"T. Chrisdish 1934"

Se me hizo raro. Realmente no me decía nada.

Seguí buscando un rato más por toda la ropa hasta que en unos shorts encontré otra fotografía.

Esta también era en blanco y negro.

Se trataba de una mujer de veintitantos años.

Su cabello estaba cortado en mechones desiguales y estaba todo enmarañado, era de color negro. Sus ojos se veían raros, no se podía definir su color. Pero esa no era la razón por la que se veían raros, sus ojos también se mostraban fríos y distantes.

Nuevamente por detrás de la fotografía había una inscripción la cual rezaba:

"L. Meade 1971"

Quería llorar., ya nada tenía sentido, había caído en una fría soledad y ya no sabía cómo salir.

Mi mejor amiga se había suicidado y esa misma tarde me entere que mi novio de 3 años me engañaba con la recepcionista del hotel donde se quedaba, a pesar de su "fabulosa historia" acerca de la extranjera en su trabajo. Supongo que solo lo dijo para no quedarse en ridículo.

Cada recuerdo de lo que habíamos vivido juntos, cada latido, cada palabra que él me había dicho, lo que un día no tenía importancia ahora era lo único que me mantenía cuerda.

Pero no planeaba rendirme.

Después de unos minutos me levanté y seguí buscando.

_**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**-Anna**_


	4. respuestas

_**Los pesonajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y personajes nuevos son mios.**_

A los pocos minutos encontré un CD pegado en la pared del pequeño y desgastado armario de madera, a un lado de la puerta.

Fui hasta mi cuarto que se encontraba a tres puertas de la habitación de Min, fui directo hasta el escritorio que estaba a un lado de la cama y encendí mi laptop color azul cielo.

En cuanto metí el CD se empezaron a reproducir una serie de imágenes de manera fugaz, apenas y eran distinguibles.

En algunas de ellas aparecía Min varios años atrás, en las primeras imágenes debió de tener aproximadamente 6 años, y conforme avanzaba el video aparecía ella más grande, algunas veces estaba acompañada y en otras sola, sin embargo también aparecían fotografías de paredes, rocas o inclusive animales muertos con signos en ellos, todos diferentes. Era realmente repugnante.

Finalmente dejaron de aparecer las imágenes y empezó a reproducirse un video nuevo.

En el claramente se podía ver a Tamina corriendo por unos pasillos completamente oscuros y su única iluminación era la de la cámara.

_-Apúrate… Vamos, no me digas que te has cansado._

Dijo una pequeña Tamina, no debió de tener más de 12 años. Debió de haber sido cuando estaba en el internado en Inglaterra.

_-Espera… -Dijo otra voz femenina- no puedo ir tan rápido, esta cosa pesa toneladas._

_-No seas exagerada y apúrate- dijo una tercera voz, de repente apareció una chica corriendo frente a la cámara, con un pijama rosada con ositos cafés alrededor y el cabello castaño ondulado le llegaba media espalda_.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta de vidrio un poco grisáceo debido al polvo, sacaron unas llaves de aspecto antiguo de metal oxidado y las metieron en la cerradura de la puerta, con un poco de trabajo lograron abrir la puerta y se metieron en el cuarto, encerrándose de inmediato.

_-Enciende la luz, ya nadie nos puede ver-dijo Tamina con una voz bastante chillona._

Una de las niñas encendió la luz y se pudo ver el cuarto completo.

En el centro se encontraba un escritorio con una vieja computadora encendida, enfrente de ella estaba la niña con la pijama rosa sentada.

_-Segura que no nos descubrirán Min, siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a llegar Adam y nos acuse con el director._- Dijo la castaña

_-Adam no llegara, tuvo un accidente, no fue grave pero tendrá que pasar esta noche en el hospital._-Dijo Tamina.

Sabía quien era Adam, era el tipo que había llevado a Min hasta el aeropuerto cuando regresó a Inglaterra por un par de cosas que había dejado, parecía ser un buen tipo, sin embargo falleció hace 6 años por un ataque al corazón.

Rápidamente la cámara fue puesta en una mesa, donde permitía seguir observando a la chica de la computadora y a Tamina caminando de un lado a otro revisando papeles.

Apareció frente a la cámara una niña que vestía un pijama color celeste y cabello rojizo trenzado. La niña le daba la espalda a la cámara.

_-Min sabes que no es correcto que estemos aquí a estas horas, y mucho menos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo_- dijo la pelirroja.

_-No nos va a pasar nada-respondió._

_-¿Y si sí?, ¿y si alguien viene aquí y nos descubre?- preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja, sonaba alterada, parecía al borde del llanto._

_-Kate, no va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Encontraremos los papeles, regresaremos todo a su lugar, apagaremos las luces y nos iremos de nuevo a nuestros dormitorios. Nadie nos descubrirá.- Dijo Tamina pacientemente._

_-Ok._

Kate se movió a un lado de la cámara, desapareciendo del campo de visión.

Las niñas siguieron buscando sin hacer ruido alguno durante varios minutos más.

_-¡AQUÍ ESTA!- Gritó de repente la castaña._

_-¡¿Lo encontraste?!- preguntó emocionada Min._

_-¡Si!-respondió con voz chillona-Mira esto, aquí dice que Zilah murió ahogada, sin embargo cuando encontraron su cuerpo fue cremada. Tracy, está en el cementerio "Cloe", no dice más, y Lilianne fue internada en un manicomio, murió al año de estar allí, no especifica demasiado acerca de ella, pero dice la dirección del lugar, apuesto a que aun guardan su expediente._

_-Bien Mallory, anota la dirección y vámonos de aquí, Kate ¿encontraste algo?_

_-Fotografías, tanto de ellas como de los lugares que tanto mencionabas, tenias razón, todas estuvieron allí._

_-Bien, dame las fotos yo las llevo, trae la cámara, pero apágala, quiero que tenga la batería suficiente para mi despedida._

El video se cortó.

Eso fue realmente raro, pero me hizo sentir mejor.

Había conseguido algunas respuestas, aunque eran realmente pocas.

La niña de mi sueño, podía asumir, era Tracy Chrisdish y estaba en el cementerio "Cloe", donde quiera que eso este, y la mujer de la otra fotografía suponía que era Lilianne Meade y había sido internada en un manicomio, por eso la mirada distante y el extraño corte de pelo, pero aun no sabía quién era Zilah.

Eso me tranquilizaba hasta cierto punto. Me hacía sentir un poco menos loca.

Cuando voltee a ver el reloj ya eran las 3.30 de la tarde.

Había pasado más tiempo del que creí. Decidí que lo mejor sería dejar el tema del sueño a un lado y seguir con mi día como normalmente lo hubiera hecho, hacía mucho que habia perdido el sueño.

.

.

.

-Tienes que salir de allí cariño-Dijo Alice "pacientemente".

-¡No quieroooooo!- hago un puchero aunque sé que ella no lo puedo ver.

-Escúchame bien- dijo con tono amenazador- voy a ir a tu casa a las 5, nos vamos a arreglar y a las 6 vamos a ir al club que te mencioné, vamos a tomar unos tragos, conocer chicos y bailar, y te va a gustar, ¿entendido?

-S-Si Alice- dije nerviosa, realmente estaba molesta.

-Ok- colgó.

Una vez que dejé el teléfono en su lugar recogí el video y las fotografías y los guardé en un cajón del cuarto de Min, no quería que Alice los viera porque sabía que lo exageraría y querría llevarme con un psiquiatra.

Salí del cuarto de Min y me recordé a mi misma que tendría que deshacerme de algunas de sus cosas, aunque me doliera no podía conservar todas y cada una de sus cosas como si ella fuera a regresar, ya habían pasado seis meses.

Después de eso fui a la cocina y me comí algunas sobras del pollo de ayer, en eso estaba cuando escuché el timbre y voltee a ver el reloj.

4.45 p.m.

Típico de Alice.

Fui a abrir la puerta y de la nada tenía a un duende encima de mí.

-¡Bella!-Chilló en mi oreja.

-¿Qué?-Dije un tanto exasperada.

-Bueno no te enojes, yo solo estoy emocionada por verte.

-¡Alice! Nos vimos hace solo dos días.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso esa es un excusa para no estar emocionada de verte?

-Cuando me saltas de esa manera sí.

-¡Ay, bueno ya! Vamos a arreglarnos.

-Ya que.

-¡Y no me hagas esa cara! La ropa que compré para ti te va a encantar…

-Hmpf…

-¿Qué? ¿Dudas de mí?

-¿No…?- Sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Eso creí, ahora metete a bañar.

_**Bien pues aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**-Anna**_


	5. Amor para Alice

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, los nuevos personajes y la historia son mios._**

Casi una hora más tarde.

Alice salí del cuarto de baño ya completamente vestida y maquillada. Llevaba un vestido strapless azul eléctrico con un listón grueso con moño negro justo debajo del busto, y debajo de este un suave velo transparente negro con bordado, el vestido le llegaba un dedo arriba de las rodillas, y encima del vestido llevaba un chal negro. Su maquillaje era suave y sencillo. Llevaba sombra azul que resaltaba sus ojos azules, delineador negro, rímel y brillo labial.

Yo había optado por el mismo maquillaje solo que con la sombra color coral. Mi vestido era también coral con tirantes gruesos, tenía volados y me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, lo complementé con una pulsera de perlas de fantasía y un collar a juego. Encima del vestido llevaba un suéter café que resaltaba mis ojos chocolate y hacía juego con mi cabello caoba.

-¡Wow! ¡Quedaste espectacular!

-Lo sé- se regocijó- pero tú no te quedas atrás.

-Gracias.- Dije ruborizándome.

-Ahora es el momento para conquistar chicos.-Dijo emocionada.

Ambas agarramos nuestros bolsos y salimos a la calle para subirnos al audi amarillo de Alice, y veinte minutos después ya estábamos estacionándonos afuera del club.

Los Brandon son una familia adinerada y muy conocida así que no tuvimos que hacer fila para entrar al club, y en un santiamén estuvimos en la zona VIP.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando y bebiendo un par de tragos –por parte de Alice-, pero de repente se quedó estática en su lugar y estaba viendo a algún lugar detrás de mí, cuando voltee a ver reconocí a unos muchachos que iban con nosotras en la universidad. Uno era alto, delgado pero musculoso, con el cabello cobrizo, y a su lado estaba un muchacho igualmente alto y delgado pero menos musculoso, su cabello rubio era chino y le llegaba justo arriba de la barbilla y tenía los ojos azules.

Por la clara descripción que me había dado Alice antes sabía que el chico rubio se llamaba Jasper, y ella llevaba enamorada de él cerca de año y medio, pero aun no se atrevía a hablarle "aun no es el momento" solía decirme.

-Háblale- No había necesidad de decirle a quien puesto que ella sabía a quién me refería.

-¿Estás loca? Va a pensar que soy una maldita zorra acosadora-dijo recobrando la compostura.

-Si es el supuesto "amor de tu vida", ¿realmente importa eso? ¿Realmente te importa a TI eso?

-Sí, la primera impresión lo es todo.

-Sí, bueno no creo que a ella le importe demasiado- dije señalando a la rubia de bote con atuendo de zorra que se acercaba a Jasper.

-Hija de puta.-Dijo Alice muy, MUY molesta.

Agarro su bolso y salió disparada al lado de su amado, y yo como la buena amiga chismosa que soy salí detrás de ella dándole el último trago a mi margarita, que es lo único que había tomado en toda la noche.

-…conozco un lugar en el que-

-Largo de aquí, zorra- la cortó abruptamente Alice con tono amenazador.

La muchacha hizo un puchero "inocente", puaj realmente asqueroso, pero al ver que Jasper solo miraba a Alice se rindió y se fue despotricando en voz baja contra mi amiga.

Alice no había notado el hecho de que Jasper la miraba, pero justo en el momento en el que regresaba la vista a Jasper éste miró al muchacho que tenía al lado, de repente éste resultaba más interesante. Al notar esto Alice se decepcionó un poco, pero rápidamente cambió su semblante por uno alegre ocultando la tristeza.

-Espero que con eso sea suficiente para que no te vuelva a molestar-dijo Alice repentinamente tímida, parecía que su ira contra la tipa esa se fue al mismo tiempo que esta, recordándole frente a quien estaba.

-Realmente espero que así sea- dijo el rubio con tono aburrido pero agradecido.

Y con razón, la tipa esa no solo era una zorra rubia de bote, sino que encima estaba horrible y trató de "arreglarlo" con montones de maquillaje, lo que solo la hizo lucir como un perro payaso.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Alice tristemente.

-¡No!... Digo…Quiero agradecerte… ¡agradecerles! q-que me hayan salvado de ella, les invitamos unos tragos, digo… solo si quieren, por supuesto…-dijo nervioso.

Aquí se respira amor.

Maldita suertuda.

_**Aqui esta el quinto capitulo, aunque esta corto espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**-Anna**_


	6. Edward

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los personajes nuevos y la trama es mía.**_

-Pero que descortés he sido, yo soy Jasper Whitlock.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alice Brandon-dijo dándole la mano a cambio, no entiendo para que se hace la loca si estoy casi segura que hasta sabe donde vive, pero preferí no decir nada y en su lugar presentarme.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan-dije repitiendo el acto de Alice. Al momento de saludar al cobrizo me di cuenta de que me miró detenidamente y tardó un poco en soltar mi mano-cosa de la que solo me di cuenta yo porque los dos tortolitos no veían a otra parte que no fueran ellos.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto-dijo por fin soltando mi mano.

Después de eso nos guiaron hasta la barra donde todos pedimos un margarita, comenzó la plática –específicamente entre Alice y Jasper- puesto que no logramos conseguir más que una plática incómoda y carente de un tema específico entre Edward y yo. Mientras yo fingía ver la pista de baile, los tortolitos seguían hablando de quien sabe qué cosa pues hace mucho que dejé de escucharlos, pero apuesto a que estaban derramando miel y eso era lo último que necesitaba, tenía que admitirlo, el jodido de Ian si me dejó dolida después de tanta mierda.

Luego un chico –guapo eh de decir- entró en mi campo de visión, se me quedó mirando de una manera extrañamente familiar, me miró un momento más y luego salió del bar.

Eso me hizo recordar a Tamina, durante sus últimos meses solía decir que se sentía observada y en un par de ocasiones mencionó a un chico de tez pálida y ojos grises, era obvio que éste chico no era porque sus ojos eran negros, pero eso no hizo que me relajara, pues tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que veía a éste chico, pero era la primera vez en que reparaba en él.

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward me estaba hablando.

-¿Entonces?...

-¿Disculpa?...-dije desorientada- lo lamento, me distraje un poco.

-Te decía que dado a que tanto Jasper como Alice se han ido, y la escuche haber mencionado que ambas habían venido en su auto, ¿quieres que te dé un aventón hasta tu casa?

Alice se había ido.

Mierda.

Miré mi reloj.

11.17 pm.

Doble mierda.

-No, pero gracias, no quiero abusar de ti, igual y le hablo a un taxi…-dije sacando mi celular.

Se había descargado.

Triple mierda.

-Hmmm… aunque quizá si te tome la palabra después de todo-dije soltando risitas nerviosas.

Supongo que debí de haber puesto cara de estúpida porque se rió al verme.

Dios, que sexy se veía.

-¿Quieres irte ahora?-dijo una vez que se calmo.

-Si, por favor.

Salimos del bar y me guió hasta un volvo plateado. Se apresuró hasta llegar la puerta del copiloto y abrió la puerta para luego ayudarme a subir. Una vez que cerró la puerta rodeó el coche y se subió al lado del conductor.

-Bien señorita, a donde quiere que la lleve-dijo en tono juguetón.

Le di la dirección y arrancó el carro, a la vez que sonaba Apologize de One Republic.

-Dios, amo esa canción.-había sonado en la graduación, fue la última canción de la noche.

-Es mi favorita también.-dijo pensativo, supongo que teniendo el mismo recuerdo.

-Y…háblame un poco de ti… si quieres, claro.

-Hmmm… ¿qué quieres saber?

-No sé… lo que quieras- dijo soltando una suave risa.

¡Qué sexy!

-Bueno, me gradué en literatura hace dos años, ¿y tú?

-Diseño gráfico-dijo un tanto cortante.

-Genial… de ahí conoces a Jasper, supongo.

-Así es, dudo que Alice haya estudiado literatura, ¿de dónde la conoces tú?

-Ella estudió diseño de modas, pero la conocí cuando hicimos los exámenes de admisión. Ese día mi torpeza hizo acto de aparición y tropecé con ella tirándole el café encima.

-Wow…-rió de nuevo.

Seguimos hablando por el resto del camino de cosas triviales y no la pasamos entre risa y risa hasta llegar a mi departamento, yo realmente me estaba muriendo de sueño y había bostezado en repetidas ocasiones a la vez que reía, lo que le había causado risa a él.

-Creo que es mejor que te apures en llegar al departamento o caerás rendida a mitad de las escaleras.-Rió una vez más.

-No dudes en que me caeré en las escaleras, aunque no precisamente por causa del sueño-dije riendo-bien, pues muchísimas gracias por el viaje, no sé que habría hecho de no ser por ti.

-Soy todo un héroe, lo sé. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, que pases buena noche, y ten cuidado con las escaleras.-Bromeó.

-Lo haré, gracias por todo de nuevo, hasta luego-dije sonriéndole.

-Hasta luego-dijo de nuevo mientras avanzaba por la calle.

Esperé hasta que desapareciera de mi visión para meterme al edificio. Dado a que el elevador estaba descompuesto tuve que subir los nueve pisos por mi cuenta tropezando más de una vez en el intento.

Una vez que llegue a mi departamento me quité los zapatos y fui directo a mi habitación a tumbarme en mi cama y prácticamente caí en coma una vez que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_-Anna_**


	7. ¡¿Pero que rayos!

Me sentía caer en un vacío.

Otra vez.

Mierda.

De repente estaba en una cabaña de aspecto viejo y olía a quemado.

Frente a mi había una niña de aparentemente unos 9 años, tenía su cabello ondulado color caramelo rojizo y sus ojos eran e un color gris con destellos miel. Estaba llorando, en sus ojos se podía ver el sufrimiento.

-No te vayas, no es tu culpa.-lloriqueaba la pequeña.

-Es una oportunidad ¿no lo vez?, es un lugar donde no seremos juzgadas solo por ser diferentes. Allí tu pasado no existe y tu futuro no importa-sabía que esa no era mi voz, que esa no era yo, pero de alguna manera también sabía que quien dijo eso si era yo.

-No vayas, no quiero verte morir, prefiero ser yo. Además, no es nuestra culpa, Amelí cometió errores, y sé que la apreciabas mucho, pero no te puedes condenar por alguien que ya murió. Tú no eres ella, ella será condenada después de su propio juicio.

Dudé un momento. Lo que fuera que le fuera a decir a esta niña, ponía nerviosa a la persona que hablaba con ella. Podía sentir como le sudaban las manos y empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro.

-Te diré un secreto…-dudó otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña- ella… soy yo-al decir estas palabras a la niña se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas los ojos, esta vez sin preocuparse de dejarlas caer libremente por su rostro.

-¿Betania?

Asentí-Pero no vuelvas a decir ese nombre, sabes que está prohibido, y tú misma lo dijiste, no es justo que castiguen a un inocente por actos ajenos.

-Todo este tiempo me engañaste…-dijo en un murmullo.

-Todo este tiempo te estuve protegiendo-la corrigió- ahora eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no depender de mí-dijo tristemente-…te digo la verdad-murmura- porque confío en ti y porque te quiero, espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Jamás nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?-dijo temerosa la niña después de un momento.

-Lo haremos, pero para eso tendrá que pasar un buen tiempo…lo siento.

-¿Y por qué te vas?-preguntó.

-Soy guardiana de la nueva.

-Creí que eso sería imposible para ti.

-No lo fue, y me alegro.

-Puedes ser guardiana desde aquí- dijo esperanzada.

-Lo sé, pero también la voy a entrenar personalmente. Aunque ella no es igual a mí, su naturaleza es parecida.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una Crossfire, es muy rara su especie y es la primera en su lineamiento, por lo tanto es vulnerable.

-Yo te necesito más que ella-repitió tercamente.

-No es verdad… tu ya estas lista…te extrañaré.

Se escuchó como una puerta se abría y sentí como una ráfaga de viento helado me pegaba en la espalda y me movía el cabello, al igual que a la niña que tenía enfrente.

-Tienes que volver, el momento se acerca-dijo la voz rasposa de un hombre.

No me giré a mirarlo, en cambio seguí abrazando a la pequeña.

Después de unos segundos me levanté.

-Cuídala.

-Lo mismo digo.

.

.

.

Desperté sudando y con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de mi cuerpo. Las cortinas de mi ventana estaban cerradas pero se filtraba la luz atreves de ellas iluminando ligeramente el cuarto. Volteé a ver el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche y apenas marcaba las 9.30 de la mañana.

Aun era muy temprano y no tenía nada que hacer; así que me levanté y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul marino con bordado en el escote en forma "V" y con manga 3 cuartos.

Abría la puerta de mi habitación y al asomarme, estaba en una casa de madera oscuro, todo era diferente al apartamento donde me estaba quedando. Cuando me giré para volver a ver a mi habitación, ya no estaba y en lugar de esta había una pared de madera a juego con el resto de la casa.

Avancé unos pasos hasta toparme con una habitación en la que entre.

El cuarto parecía ser de un muchacho puesto que estaba lleno de ropa para hombre. Preferí salirme y seguí avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación.

Ésta tenía la puerta cerrada, levanté la mano para abrirla, pero al intentar agarrar el pomo mi mano atravesó la puerta. Seguí avanzando hasta que estuve dentro de la habitación. En ésta solo se encontraba un gran espejo en el centro de la habitación. El marco de éste era como de plata y figuraba ser una enredadera.

-Aun no estás lista.-Dijo una voz rasposa pero amable.

Cuando me giré para ver de dónde provenía la voz no encontré a nadie, y volví mi vista al espejo, donde, de manera borrosa, se veía a un hombre.

Giraba una y otra vez mi cabeza entre el espejo y donde se suponía debía estar el hombre. Empecé a escuchar unos ruidos un poco familiares, pero se escuchaban muy lejos. Parpadeé solo una vez y de repente estaba de vuelta en mi habitación, acostada boca arriba y a mi lado estaba sonando mi celular.


	8. el centro comercial

_**Los prsonajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**_

_**Este capítulo esta dedicado a: 02.**_

-¡¿Dónde estás?!-la voz chillona de Alice hace que me aturda momentáneamente.

A pesar de que estoy completamente despierta me siento desubicada y cansada. Es como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

-En el departamento, Alice-digo con voz cansada.

-Uff, gracias al cielo… espera… ¡¿cómo llegaste hasta ahí?!-dijo alterándose de nuevo.

-_Edward_-dije resaltando su nombre-hizo el _enorme_ favor de traerme, dado a que _alguien_ me dejó tirada en un bar a la mitad de la noche-dije refunfuñando.

-Ahhhmmmm…Diablos Bella, hoy luces espectacular.-Dijo con falso entusiasmo.

-¡Ni siquiera me estás viendo!

-Está bien… lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?, no debí dejarte sola cuando sabía que era la única manera en la que regresarías a casa.-Dijo disculpandose.

-Gracias por admitirlo-dije irritada.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?

-Hará falta más que eso para que te perdone Alice Brandon.

-Lo siento, que te parece si te lo compenso con llevarte a un bar esta noche y…

-¡Ni loca!-grito antes de que acabe de hablar-estás viendo que esa es la razón de todo esto.

-Ok, ok… entonces… ¿qué se te ocurre?, ¿una salida de chicas?

-Hmmm… sí, eso suena bien, ¿solo iríamos tú y yo o _alguien_ más?

-No planeo encontrarme con Jasper hoy, si es a lo que te refieres, pero estaba pensando en invitar a mi prima Rosalie, para que se conozcan, ahora que tiene un bebé no ha tenido tiempo para ella, así que estaba pensando que esto podría ser como una salida de _relax_.

-Eso suena genial, ya habías mencionado a Rosalie antes, nunca me dijiste que se embarazó-me arrepentí de inmediato al mencionarlo, ni siquiera la conocía en persona. Esperaba no sonar demasiado entrometida. Bueno, _no más_.

-En realidad adoptó a una niña, ella y su esposo Emmett hicieron muchos intentos por que ella quedara embarazada, pero parece que no funcionó y prefirieron adoptar.

_Uff, no se lo tomo mal._

-O o, cul, entonces… ¿iríamos hoy?

-Sí, solo deja le hablo a Rosalie y te digo donde y que hora.

-Ok-y colgó.

Realmente no quería levantarme, pues me sentía muy cansada. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada.

Me levante y me tomé un desayuno rápido y me fui a un parque cercano a trotar por la siguiente hora, tratando de despejar mi mente y no quedarme dormida.

No me podía sacar de la cabeza el video que había visto antes, en el que aparecían Tamina y sus amigas, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaban buscando esa noche? ¿Y que tenían que ver esas mujeres tanto con Tamina como con la escuela? Porque, por lo que tenía entendido, el cuarto al que asistieron esa noche estaba dentro de la escuela.

Tampoco me podía olvidar del sueño de esta noche. Estaba completamente segura de que nunca en mi vida había visto a esa pequeña niña, ni había estado en aquella cabaña, o en la casa en la que soñé también, aquella en la que creí ver a un hombre, o en la sombra de éste. Nada tenía sentido.

Al cabo de un rato, volví al departamento a ducharme y a vestirme para mi salida con Alice, la cual había dejado un mensaje en el que me decía el lugar y la hora a la que nos veríamos. Iríamos a un centro comercial que quedaba cerca de mi departamento y nos veríamos a eso de las dos de la tarde, por lo tanto aún tenía tiempo de arreglarme. Opté por unos jeans desgastados y una remera blanca con mis converse negras.

Lo que quedó de la mañana me la pasé limpiando el departamento y después me fui para el centro comercial.

Llegando me fui directo a la boutique en la que quedé de verme con Alice, y justo antes de entrar, divisé a Alice y a una chica rubia con rizos que llevaba a una linda bebé en sus brazos.

-¡Bella! Valla, mujer, creí que llegarías tarde como siempre-dijo entre risas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Alice-contesté cortante.

-Lo siento-se aclaró la garganta- Bella, ella es mi prima Rosalie Cullen, Ross, ella es mi amiga Isabella Swan.

-Un gusto conocerte, Alice te menciona seguido-dije mientras le tendía la mano a Rosalie.

- Un gusto,... y que lo digas, ella tampoco ha parado de hablar de ti en todo el día.

-Y ¿Quién es esta pequeña?-pregunté mientras miraba y hacía gestos hacia la pequeña bebe en sus brazos.

-Su nombre es Abigail, es mi pequeña nenita.-Dijo cariñosamente mientras repartía pequeños besos sonoros alrededor de la cara de la niña, a lo que ésta reía sin parar.

La niña tenía un precioso cabello negro ligeramente rizado que le llegaba hasta el mentón y tenía unos grandes ojos grises con miel, que en conjunto con el cabello, contrastaba con su piel palidísima.

-Es tan linda, ¿qué edad tiene?

-Está a punto de cumplir su primer añito, tiene once meses.

-Aww, me gustaría comprarle algo en su cumpleaños, si no te molesta, ¿exactamente cuando los cumple?

-Este 27 de junio.

Me tense.

Y sentí como el mundo se me venía abajo.

_**Como podran ver este capitulo tiene dedicatoria, y esque te quiero agradecer 02 por ser la primera en darle favorito y follow a mi historia, fuiste como una luz jaja, pero tambien le quiero agradecer a los/las demás que tambien leen la historia, por ustedes lo hago mis lectores silenciosos. :p**_

_**-Anna**_


	9. confundida

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia._**

-¿Bella, que te pasa?

-Yo… lo siento-dije mientras me sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca –me sentí mareada.

-Esa es una fecha… tabú para Bella- trató de explicar Alice por lo bajo.

-Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía.- Se disculpó Rosalie.

-Está bien, ya estoy mejor de todas maneras- dije levantándome.

-¿Quieres ir por agua?

-Si.

Después de ir por el agua, caminamos un rato más por el centro comercial haciendo un par de paradas en las tiendas de ropa. Mientras que Alice y Rosalie platicaban animadamente yo solo hacía algunos comentarios de vez en cuando. Después incluso de casi un año la muerte de Tamina me seguía afectando como en el primer día.

Después de un rato más nos despedimos de Rosalie con la promesa de vernos el siguiente miércoles, y, por mi parte, disculpándome por mi actitud tan anti-social del día.

Cuando volví a mi departamento lo único que quería hacer era descansar, pero irónicamente no podía pegar un ojo.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y preferí hacer una llamada a mi trabajo reportándome enferma y excusándome del trabajo del día siguiente. Me sentía tan deprimida por la muerte de mi mejor amiga, y el hecho de que esa pequeña y hermosa niña cumpliera años el mismo día de su muerte, sumado con los extraños sueños que me la recordaban constantemente y mi inminente insomnio solo empeoraban la cosa.

Lo que quedo del día- o la noche- me la pasé como zombie por todo el apartamento y en especial por el cuarto de Tamina.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana me fui a mi habitación a dormir, consiguiendo únicamente girar en la cama por las siguientes dos horas hasta finalmente conciliar el sueño.

_Finalmente mis sueños eran distintos- más normales-pensé apenas vi cómo se formaba un parque frente a mis ojos._

_Estaba otra vez en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de mi apartamento. Estaba sentada en una banca mientras hiperventilaba. Era como si hubiera estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo y este era mi primer descanso. Tamina estaba sentada a mi lado comiendo un helado de galleta y vestía una ropa deportiva que solo había utilizado una vez._

_Entonces lo reconocí._

_Esa fue la última vez que vi a Tamina con vida._

_Ella estaba riendo de algo que le dije mientras le daba el último bocado a su helado._

_-Tienes qué decirme porque lo hiciste- le supliqué de la nada._

_-¿Hacer qué?- me preguntó confundida pero a la vez con un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos._

_-S-s… suicidarte-dije por lo bajo, incluso en sueños me costaba pensar –y hablar- de eso._

_Entonces su semblante cambió por uno serio y a la vez irritado._

_-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo cortante._

_Se levantó de la banca en la que estábamos sentadas y se puso los audífonos, para después empezar a trotar._

_-Espera… -me levanté y la seguí, y en cuanto vio que me acercaba empezó a acelerar el paso._

_Sentí una ráfaga de viento helado por la espalda, me detuve y voltee a ver hacia arriba. El cielo antes completamente despejado, se había vuelto encapotado por nubes negras y pronto se hizo completamente nublado. Cuando volví la vista para buscarla, vi a Tamina a varios metros de distancia, se estaba internando en el bosque a un paso muy rápido._

_Corrí siguiéndola y después de haberme adentrado yo también por varios metros en el bosque sin conseguir encontrarla me rendí .Al darme vuelta me topé con ella. Esta vez no vestía su ropa deportiva, sino el vestido negro que portaba en mi primer sueño. Pero sus ojos –en vez de verdes o rojos, como anteriormente se había presentado- eran de un completo negro, al igual que sus lágrimas; era como si estuviera llorando petróleo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo con ira._

_-Te seguí- susurré, abrumada por su cambio tan repentino de humor._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Sé cómo acaba esto-dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¿Y por qué no me salvaste la primera vez?- dijo llorando más fuerte._

_-¿Crees que sabía qué harías eso?- dije con la voz rota._

_-No se trata de saber o no, sino de estar allí. Todo abría sido más fácil e incluso diferente si te hubieras quedado conmigo cuando te lo pedí y no te hubieras marchado con Ian. Si me hubieras hecho caso las cosas habrían salido mejor-dijo llorando aun más fuerte._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-Ahora ya no importa- dijo sorbiéndose la nariz- ahora tienes que cuidar de mi… tienes que cuidarla a ella…_

_-¿De quién estás hablando?_

_-Solo prométeme que la protegerás, que cuidaras de ella como si fueras tu misma… ella te necesita más que nadie… protégeme, te necesito._

_Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron aclarando dejando de lado el negro y regresando a la tonalidad verde oscuro que siempre tuvo._

_-¿Proteger a quien de qué?, ¿De qué me estás hablando?- dije al borde de la histeria._

_-Ahora ya no ay tiempo- dijo sorbiendo una vez más por su nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas- tengo que volver, mi tiempo aquí y así ya se acabó y si no nos vamos rápido pronto ellos vendrán por ti, solo prométeme que lo harás, que la cuidaras._

_Poco a poco sus ojos se le iban aclarando, ahora se le veían como un gris oscuro, aun dejando rastro del color verde, también sus mechas desaparecían y su cabello poco a poco se le iba encogiendo._

_-Lo prometo…- dije mientras veía como sus pies desaparecían- ¡LO PROMETO!- grité mientras veía como mi amiga se desaparecía por completo, dejando detrás de ella tan solo su perfume, tan penetrante como si siguiera aquí._

_Yo aun seguía en el bosque y corrí a ningún lugar con el fin de encontrarla, sabiendo que el esfuerzo sería __nulo_.

Desperté sudando como la última vez, y nuevamente sintiendo como si no hubiera dormido nada.

Lo único que se me venía a la cabeza en esos momentos era ¿de quién rayos habría estado hablando Tamina? ¿Y a quien se habría referido como _ellos_, si no había nadie más aparte de nosotras en el sueño?

**_Espero que les haya gustado ¿reviews?_**

**_-Anna_**


	10. Esa persona

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y personajes nuevos son mios.**_

El resto del día me la pasé como zombie- una vez más- pensando en lo raros que habían sido esos sueños, y en como de alguna manera se relacionaban con el pasado de Tamina, lo que se había demostrado con el video que había encontrado en su cuarto.

No supe durante cuánto tiempo estuve dormida puesto que no vi el reloj al despertarme y no me levante hasta alrededor de las siete para tomar una ducha e intentar despejar mis pensamientos. Durante los últimos días había estado durmiendo pocas horas y sentía como si no hubiera pegado el ojo en todas las malditas noches de la última semana; y a pesar de eso no se mostraban rasgos del insomnio físicamente. Todas las mañanas me levantaba e iba directo a la ducha, y una vez que salía, al verme reflejada en el espejo, lucía tan fresca como otros días, no tenía ni la más mínima ojera y siempre parecía como si acabara de salir de un spa. Incluso cuando salía a correr o en ajetreados días de trabajo tenía la suficiente energía para aguantarlo y todos mis compañeros me lo echaban en cara como que si eso fuese algo bueno, y la realidad era muy diferente. Todo el día me la pasaba preguntándome cómo era posible que mi rendimiento fuera incluso mejor que antes si no dormía ni mierda y, cuando apostaba a que mi cara prácticamente gritaba "matar", todos dijeran que era la de mejor humor del edificio. Al principio creí que lo decían sarcásticamente, pero más tarde ese mismo día cuando fui al baño y vi mi reflejo vi que tenían razón, tenía una cara de niño en dulcería.

Aun no podía creer que luciera tan bien físicamente así que el jueves pasado hice una cita con el médico que me dijo que me encontraba perfectamente.

Ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

Cada vez que le hacía mención a esto con alguien siempre me respondían con cosas como: "estás loca, luces perfectamente bien" o "solo lo dices para presumir que estas mejor que yo" por lo que daba el tema por zanjado cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Y hoy no había sido la excepción con mi aspecto.

A veces simplemente no me salían las palabras para expresar lo mal que me sentía, y cuando alguna vez salió algo, creo que no le dieron mayor interés.

Después de haber divagado infinidad de veces en el tema recordé que Min dijo lo mismo alguna vez, de que no se sentía bien y a nadie le importó. Rayos. Ella dijo tantas cosas sin sentido, que quizá después de todo si tenían sentido, y ciertamente nadie reparó en ello. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía.

Me la pasé la mayor parte del día limpiando su cuarto, decidiendo por fin que después de casi un año lo correcto sería dejarla ir. Empecé por su armario viendo y eligiendo su ropa, la que se encontraba en mejor estado la vendería, y la que estaba desgastada la daría a caridad.

Luego de eso quise empezar con el resto de sus pertenencias, pero seguía sintiéndome mal, sentía que traicionaba a mi amiga al hacer esto. Pero ella estaba muerta y no lo podría cambiar.

Al final preferí agarrar sus álbumes y ojearlos para distraerme un poco.

Varias veces había ojeado sus álbumes, pero supongo que jamás había agarrado este álbum, puesto que no reconocía a las personas que había en éste. Entre las primeras páginas aparecía una pareja con un pequeño bebe con pequeñas pelusitas negras como cabello y con sus pequeños ojitos verdes grandes y expresivos. Conforme pasaban las páginas la pequeña bebe iba creciendo.

La mujer era extremadamente pálida, su cabello le llegaba a media espalda y era completamente liso, era de un color negro azulado, muy parecido al de Tamina, aunque sus ojos eran negros. A su lado estaba un hombre unos centímetros más alto que la mujer, su piel estaba bronceada y su cabello era rojizo, combinados con unos hipnotizantes ojos verde oscuro. Éste último cargaba a un bebe con sus mismos ojos pero con el cabello de su madre. En esa foto Tamina debió haber tenido unos dos años.

Al seguir ojeando el álbum se podía observar como casi todas las fotos tenían el mismo factor de las tres mismas personas en la misma posición y también sonrientes como si la vida se les fuese en ello, lo que cambiaba eran los lugares, el tamaño de la niña y el aspecto del padre, los años dejaban rastro en ambos, excepto en la mujer, porque parecía que en ella, éstos no tenían efecto.

En las fotos siempre aparecían en distintos lugares, a veces y con cierta frecuencia aparecían en la sala de la que supuse sería su casa con distintos trofeos y listones de primer lugar. Al parecer Tamina había sido muy talentosa, porque cada trofeo era de algo diferente: nado sincronizado, deletreo infantil, carreras infantiles, tanto corriendo como en bicicleta, e incluso, y para mi sorpresa y cierto orgullo, trofeos de belleza, todos de primer lugar.

Recuerdo que Tamina odiaba eso, decía que hacer esos concursos era una estupidez y desperdicio de tiempo, siempre imaginé –y de alguna manera supe- que ella había participado en algún concurso, aunque siempre supuse que había perdido, pero ella siempre había sido muy hermosa lo que hacía difícil imaginarme tal cosa.

Después de todo supongo que lo que la hacía pensar eso es que quizá su madre la obligaba a participar en ellos, aunque por la cara que tenía en las fotos más bien parecía que era ella la que obligaba a su madre a inscribirla.

En la última fotografía del álbum estaban otra vez los tres, tanto Tamina como la mujer tenían pequeñas coronas con pequeños diamantes de fantasía y unas varitas a juego. Tamina estaba sentada en las rodillas de su padre y daba la impresión de que estuviera moviendo su varita, como que si fuera justo eso lo que hacía mientras tomaban la foto, a pesar de que ésta no salió distorsionada. Frente a los tres había un pequeño pastel con una velita en forma del número siete. Al parecer era su cumpleaños. Esta fotografía, a diferencia de las otras, estaba desgastada. Tenía marcas de los dobleces que se le habían hecho antes y estaba rota en medio, justo en la unión de los dobleces y estaba muy sucia.

Ojeé las últimas páginas en busca de alguna otra fotografía y fue eso precisamente lo que me encontré.

En esta, a diferencia de las otras, no aparecían los padres de Tamina. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas de lo que de seguro debió de ser una sala muy lujosa. Vestía un pequeño vestido verde claro con líneas blancas que combinaban con su diadema. U cabello negro estaba suelto y tenía ligeros risos en las puntas. Su piel cremosa estaba acompañada de un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella debió tener al menos ocho años, nueve máximo.

A su lado, estaba sentado un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos en un sillón café oscuro. Lucía imponente en su traje negro y sus zapatos lustrados, que se remataban con su cara. Tenía una cara angulosa, con pómulos prominentes y barbilla cuadrada. Sus rasgos eran toscos, sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados formando una línea casi perfecta, y en conjunto con sus ojos azul hielo, casi gris, lo hacía lucir enojado.

En esta fotografía no solo la falta de los padres de Tamina rompían el patrón en todo el álbum, sino también su sonrisa, o más bien la falta de esta.

Lo único que se me venía a la mente era un nombre.

_El_ nombre.

Tamina nunca me había mencionado mucho de su vida, y lo poco que me dijo era de sus aburridas clases cuando era muy pequeña, y de ahí se saltaba hasta el internado, en el cuál ingresó cuando contaba con doce años.

¿Pero que había en medio?

**_Espero que les haya gustado, ¿reviews?_**

**_-Anna_**


End file.
